


In the Rain

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: They are the only two left to spar
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Brienne of Tarth





	In the Rain

Clouds of storm grey line the sky as they run their drills. Soon it begins to rain and most of the others retire indoors until just Brienne and Podrick are left to spar. “Tired?” she asks, as she swings the sword.

He blocks it easily. “I could ask you the same, milady.”

For that, she knocks him on his rump, into the mud, turning the sword fight into a wrestling match. “Please remember I am a Knight.”

“I know. But when you look as lovely as you do now, I forget.”

“Podrick.”

“Forgive me, milady,” he says, and kisses her.


End file.
